202-455-8888
Google Voice Outgoing — Verification Request Two Step Verification: This is step two in the Add a Phone process. The first step is to use the online form found under [GEARSSettings - Phones tab] and click add a phone. Which displays: Add a new phone Name: _ Number : _ Phone Type: Work|Home Text Settings: Receive text messages on this phone (mobile phones only) advanced settings Voicemail Access: Direct access to voicemail when calling your Google number from this phone? xYes (default for mobile phones) xPIN required (for added safety) [ ]PIN not required (for added convenience) [ ]No (requires pressing star during greetings -- default for non-mobile phones) Ring Schedule: Weekdays=selectedAlways ring on weekdays|Never ring on weekdays|Use custom schedule Weekends=selectedAlways ring on weekends|Never ring on weekends|Use custom schedule Save/Cancel When you save, the second verification pops up; a box displaying a two digit verification code and a call button. When the button is pressed 202-455-8888 will call your requested phone and ask for the two digits. When they are correctly dialed from your answered phone, the result is authorization to include that phone on your selection list to ring when your GoogleVoice number is called, as well as allowing that phone to access your voicemail (with various selectable levels of PINcode access.) ---- ALERT BEWARE anyone asking you to dial a code. Scaammers have found an exploit allowing them to intercept telephone responses to advertisements placed in newspaper classifieds craigslist.com and other ads you may place which include your phone number - a GoogleVoice service hijack which impersonates the seller to sell your items as they convince the buyer that the scammer collects the cash. The scammer will text a question regarding your offer such as "Are you ready to join a conference call?" Then they will, on their own GoogleVoice account, add your phone number to their list and text you the verification code claiming it's the PIN to join the conference. This will 'reclaim' your number from your GoogleVoice account if you have one. If you don't, you'll be prompted to set your new voicemail greeting by GoogleVoice - and you should IMMEDIATELY set about establishing your own personal GoogleVoice account and add your phone in order to reclaim your number. While the scammers have it linked, they are in control of your voicemail and can replay archived messages, change outgoing messages but more importantly to you, being the first to pickup, impersonate you regarding your item for sale and misrepresent the payee. Conversely, having a GoogleVoice number can protect you and your personal home and mobile numbers from this scam, by distributing your GV phone number instead of your mobile or home phone, it insulates them as well as providing unknown call rejection and per-call automatic forwarding to junk/scam folders where the caller hears "We are unable to place your call. Hang up and try again." message. After the item has been sold subscribers may uncheck the box of each personal number so they don't bother you and record an outgoing message stating it's been sold. Also see: *71#scam